


Larus argentatus

by Eleanor_Lavender



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/pseuds/Eleanor_Lavender
Summary: Boerne sieht den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Silke "Alberich" Haller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Larus argentatus

Seit Tagen war Boernes Stimmung gedrückt. Zum Glück war wenig zu tun und so machte es keinen allzu großen Unterschied, dass Boerne sich bei jeder Gelegenheit in sein Büro zurückzog und ... ja was eigentlich? Schmollte? In Depressionen versank?   
Silke hatte den ruhigen Tag genutzt, um Papierkram zu erledigen und ein paar alte Akten zu digitalisieren (leider kapitulierte das ach-so-kostspielige Handschriften-Erkennungs-Programm ständig vor Boernes Mediziner-Sauklaue, was das Vorhaben nicht einfacher machte). Boerne saß schon seit der Mittagspause in seinem Chefsessel und schaute ins Leere, gab gar nicht vor, irgend etwas zu tun. Silke klopfte an seine Tür, wartete auf das 'Herein', was nicht kam, klopfte nochmal und betrat schließlich den Raum ohne auf Boernes Reaktion zu warten. Er nahm sie nicht einmal zur Kenntnis, schaute nur weiter durch die Glasbausteine ins Nichts. Jetzt, aus der Nähe, konnte sie sehen, dass seine Augen gerötet waren.  
  
"Chef, was ist denn los?"  
  
Wenn Boerne saß, war der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen beiden fast aufgehoben, so konnte sie seinen Blick einfangen. Er seufzte.  
  
"Ach Alberich."  
  
Sie trat näher zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.  
  
"Unerwiderte Liebe ist Mist."  
  
Das erklärt einiges, dachte Silke betrübt. Es war ja unmöglich zu übersehen, wie der Professor seinem Kommissar hinterherlief wie ein fehlgeprägtes Entenküken, wie er immer wieder um die Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung des älteren Mannes bettelte.  
  
"Das brauchen Sie mir nicht zu sagen.", gab sie leise zurück.  
  
Es schien eine Sekunde zu dauern, bis ihre Worte in seinem Gehirn registriert, verarbeitet und ausgewertet waren. Auf einmal waren seine Augen klar und auf sie fokussiert.  
  
"Alberich? Aber..."  
  
"Schon verdammt lange. Aber Sie hatten ja immer nur Augen für die Taube auf dem Dach..."  
  
"Möwe.", unterbrach Boerne sie. "In diesem Fall eindeutig die Möwe auf dem Dach. Larus argentatus."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Und habe währenddessen den Zaunkönig in meinem Keller völlig übersehen."  
  
Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre.  
  
"Ich bin schon ein Idiot."  
  
Silke lächelte nur.  
  
"Und jetzt? Hat denn so eine halbe Portion Chancen oder verlangt es den liebeshungrigen Gourmet nach mehr?"  
  
"The best things come in small packages.", zitierte Boerne mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.  
  
Sie trat noch einen kleinen Schritt an ihn heran und er öffnete bereitwillig seine Knie, ließ ihre Nähe zu. Silke legte eine Hand an sein Gesicht, strich mit dem Daumen leicht über seine Wange.  
  
"Darf ich dich küssen?", fragte sie leise.  
  
Boerne befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zugenspitze, was die Wärme in Silkes Bauch noch um ein paar Grad anfachte, dann schloss er wortlos seine Augen. Ihre Hand glitt in seinen Nacken, streichelte durch die kurzen seidigen Haare dort, dann zog sie ihn näher und schloss die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Möwe im Tiefflug.

"Da vorne, siehst du das? Meine Güte, die muss ja wirklich ein ganzes Fischbrötchen im Schlund stecken haben."  
  
"Oh Gott, die kommt ja echt nicht hoch, zulässiges Startgewicht überschritten, würd ich mal sagen!", lachte Silke.  
  
Boerne stimmte in ihr Lachen ein und hob den letzten Bissen Crêpe zum Mund. In dem Moment bekam er einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf, dass er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen musste. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seine Finger.  
  
Empört sah Boerne der Silbermöwe nach, die sich im Tiefflug davonmachte. Dann blickte er auf seinen Daumen, auf dem ein leuchtend roter, v-förmiger Abdruck prangte.  
  
"Na zum Glück haben Vögel keine Zähne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Begebenheit ist original, so geschehen in Warnemünde.

**Author's Note:**

> Seit dem Ende von 'Es lebe der König' geht mir der Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf, dass Boernes Chancen auf eine glückliche Beziehung mit Silke größer wären. So kam dieses erste Kapitel zustande.


End file.
